


Even When You're Not Near

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, challenge: rounds-of-kink, prompt: phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared had the week off while Jensen filmed episode 4x03, "In The Beginning". So he went to Hawaii with his sister. And Jensen missed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even When You're Not Near

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Jensen and Jared are real. This story is not. I have no knowledge of their sexual orientation or their kinks and if there is a relationship going on, it is completely coincidental that I'm writing about it.  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** phone sex, which would mean dirty talk. Toys. Use of the endearment, "babe" once or twice.

Jared stood out on the balcony of his hotel room, out at the gorgeous sapphire blue of the ocean. He was here in Hawaii, on vacation with his sister Megan. Initially, this week had been set aside for re-shoots for _Friday the 13th_ , but Marcus, their director, had called him and told him that everything looked good and he wasn't needed. 

When Jared and Jensen told both of their families that they'd be staying in Vancouver for Thanksgiving, Megan had been upset. She’d really been looking forward to seeing Jared, since she’d missed the last time he had been home. Once he had found out that he had the week free from both the movie and _Supernatural_ , he’d called and offered that just the two of them go on vacation, wherever she wanted. She immediately insisted on Hawaii, so Jared had booked the tickets and hotel room.

Since Jared did have one scene to film for that week's episode, and it was at night, Megan flew down on Monday and Jared would meet her on Tuesday.

Jensen was a little upset when he heard about the plans. It wasn't that he didn't want Jared to spend time with Megan, it was just going to be weird without Jared around, sitting on set, making goofy faces at him to help him relax. He hated feeling like that, but he'd never really been without Jared for very long since they’d got together. Beneath everything, he was still shy and insecure, no matter how he much Jared had helped him change. He knew he could never ask Jared to choose between him and Meg, so he’d put on his best smile and taken Jared to the airport.

Jensen told Jared that he would feel more comfortable staying on set while Jared was gone, so Jared arranged things with his normal dogsitter to watch Sadie and Harley. Jensen kissed Jared goodbye and Jared walked through security to the gate.

Today, Meg had gone to take a nap for a while after they had done some touristy things on the island, and so Jared was alone in the middle of the afternoon, on his balcony. Jared grabbed his phone and began to text Jensen.

_dude, u busy?_

_on break_ Jensen texted back a few minutes later.

_how long?_

_half hour. working on the set_

_call me_

_y?_

_miss u_

_so come back_

_jen, call me_

_2nite, after we're done._

_what time?_

_11_

_k. ilu, jen_

_ilu 2, j_

=====

Jared bounced around his room, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels while waiting for Megan to wake up. She knocked on his door about two hours later when they decided to head out for dinner. They found a great little restaurant on the beach, and spent most of the night on the beach, chatting about everything under the sun. Jared looked at his watch and noticed it was close to 11. Megan was getting tired at that point as well, so they headed back to the hotel. Jared kissed his sister on the forehead and she went into her room to sleep.

Jared relaxed on the bed, waiting for Jensen's call. About ten minutes later, his cell rang. "Hey Jens."

"Miss you, Jay."

"I know, babe. Miss you too."

"Jay, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Grab your bag and put it on the bed with you."

"How did you know I was on the bed?" He got up to get his bag.

"'Cause I know you, dork.” 

"Okay, got it."

"What are you wearing, Jay?"

"Huh?" 

"What clothes are you wearing?"

"Oh. Um, khakis and a t-shirt."

"That it?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take your shirt off for me. Feel my hands lifting your shirt off of you."

Jensen heard the rustle of cloth as Jared did what Jensen told him to do, and his voice grew husky as he continued to talk. "God, I bet you look so gorgeous. Can you feel my hands on your body? Feel me tweak your nipples? Do it, Jay. Pinch 'em. Hard." He heard Jared's soft gasps. "Like that?"

"Jens…God, Jens…,"

"Yeah, that's it. Are you hard? Has that turned you on?"

Jared groaned in response.

"Take your shorts off. Are you going commando?"

"Yeah."

"Around Megan? I'm surprised."

"Dude, don't talk about my sister when you're trying to have phone sex with me."

"Sorry," Jensen laughed. "What's it look like. Jared? Tell me what I'm missing."

"God. So hard, Jen. Hard and red and leaking, precome all over my stomach." 

"You were thinking about this before I called, weren't you? You were gonna jack off tonight thinking about me."

"Uh-huh. Wanted to feel your hands on me."

"Before we go much further – Jay, open your bag and reach into the pocket on the inside."

Jared felt around in his bag and found what Jensen had wanted him to find. Without knowing, Jensen had slid a bottle of lube and one of their toys – a black vibrator to be exact – into his bag. "Jen…, oh, god. You knew you were going to do this."

"Absolutely. Did you find everything?"

"The lube and the vibrator. Was there more?"

"Well, there is something else, but it's not for right now. Look later. Right now, pour some of the lube on your hand and stroke yourself."

"Fuck, Jen. Yes." Jensen heard the phone fall away from Jared's ear. "Gonna put you on speakerphone, Jen. Can't do this one-handed." He heard Jensen's laugh as the switch was made, his laugh filling the quiet room. "What about you, Jen? You hard, you naked?"

"Of course. How can I not be when I'm thinking of you and how you look all laid out on that bed? God, I wish I were there with you."

"Mmmm. Oh god, Jen."

"Have you been stroking yourself all this time?"

"Yeah. Can't… can't keep this up."

"Make sure your fingers are lubed well, and open yourself up for me. I want three fingers in there." 

Jensen heard Jared grunt. "Oh, fuck. Yes, Jen. One in."

"Good. I know you can do more, though. Let me hear you."

"Jen, Jen, Jen…oh, god, so good. Wish you were here." Jared moaned as he did what he was instructed. With a gasp, he said, "Two in."

"You probably look so hot, all slick and sliding in and out. C'mon, Jay… one more."

"Yeah, yeah… right there, yeah, three in."

"God, yeah, Jay. Fuck yourself on them good, make yourself nice and open."

Jared was panting heavily, groaning every time his fingers hit that sweet spot inside him. "So close… need to… need to…"

"No, not yet, Jared. Want you to pick up the vibrator and turn it on the lowest setting."

"Jen, I can't, I'm gonna…"

"Shhhh. Just do what you're told. For me." He heard Jared whimper on the other end. "Slick the vibrator and slowly start to fuck yourself with it."

Jensen could hear the low hum of the vibrator through the speakerphone. He heard Jared gasp as he pushed the vibrator in.

Jared's hips began to snap up, thrusting into thin air with the sensations ripping through him. 

"That's it, Jare. Fuck yourself deep."

"God, wanna be inside you so bad," Jared moaned. "Wanna be with you, don't care where."

"Turn up the vibrator. Now." He heard the buzz speed up, and Jared calling Jensen's name interspersed with whimpers. "Oh, god, wish I were there with you. Wanna see you so bad. See you fuck yourself for me." Jensen moaned at the thought. 

"Jen… oh, please, Jen…," Jared called, barely able to speak.

"What do you want, Jare? You need to tell me. What do you need?"

"Need… to… come…, fuck…".

"Go ahead, Jay. Come for me. Let me hear you."

"Jen… Jen… Jen…" and then a scream was ripped from Jared's chest as he began to come all over his stomach and his chest. "Fuck, Jen, so good…"

Jared's coming pushed Jensen over the edge, calling out Jared's name like a prayer. 

There was silence on both ends of the phone, both of them panting and unable to talk. After a few minutes, Jared was able to find his voice. "God, Jen. That was incredible. I love your voice."

"Mmmm. Glad you enjoyed that." He paused. "Love you, Jare."

"Love you too, babe," Jared whispered. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Thinking to pack this for me."

"And remember, you still have something hiding in there. Wait until tomorrow night, though. Find it before you call me."

"Okay. You doing alright?"

Jensen chuckled a little. "Yeah, doing fine."

"No, I mean…,"

"I know what you mean. I miss you, but I'm doing okay."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Jen. Promise."

"Gonna hold you to that. Sleep well, Jared."

"You too. ‘Night." Jared looked at his phone for a minute. He was dying to find out what was hidden in his bag and began to root around to find what Jensen was talking about. He found a DVD without any markings on it. Curiously, he put the DVD into the player. When the picture appeared on the screen, it was of him and Jensen, naked, on the bed, kissing and caressing. Jared decided that he needed to wait to share this with Jensen tomorrow night, sliding under the covers and falling asleep.


End file.
